priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Perfect ☆ Adventure Coord
(カンペキサマー☆アドベンチャー) is a Lovely type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first debuted in the Dream Theater 2015 3rd Live. This coord, the Summer Surprise ☆ Adventure Coord, the Summer Reckless ☆ Adventure Coord, the Summer Suspenseful ☆ Adventure Coord, and the Summer Breeze ☆ Adventure Coord are recolors of the Summer Bold ☆ Adventure Coord. This coord was first worn by Laala Manaka and Leona West in Episode 56. User Coord Highlights "One mustn't forget the treasure map and attach it to your waist, as you wouldn't want to miss out on the SummDrea Challenge." Appearance Top A custard-colored cropped top with six blue buttons on the torso. The sleeves are in a tile pattern of pale pink, pink, and hot pink. The large cuffs are custard, accented with two stripes - one blue, the other red. On each shoulder is a gold and blue accessory, while attached to the top is a pair of red suspender straps connecting to a blue belt. Around the neck is a red tie with two custard hearts on it, along with a pair of blue goggles with gold accents. Comes with a pair of custard gloves that have a belt-styled wrist accessory; the right is red and the left is blue with a gold attachment. Bottoms A custard pair of denim shorts with a pale beige flap on each side of the hip. Hanging from the waist is a thick red band covered with pink belts and gold accents covering it, holding two item pockets, one custard and the other blue, a gold watch, and a small blue hour glass with red sand in it. Sewn over the leg cuffs are ruffled pieces of material coming in red, green, custard, blue, pale pink, and lastly, hot pink with pale pink squares. Around the top of the left leg cuff is a blue belt. Shoes Custard boots with four red belt straps and a blue ribbon tied into a bow. Sticking out of the cuff is a tile material hot pink, pale pink, and pink. Comes with a pair of stockings striped in brown, red, custard, and pink. The cuff on top of each stocking matches the material on top of each boot, while attached to the right stocking cuff is a blue belt holding a small item pocket. Accessory A pink, pale pink, and hot pink tiled explorers hat with a single section of custard on the front and back, connecting to the small ball on top of the hat. Around the middle is a red band with a gold attachment holding a light. Game is a Lovely PriPara Rare coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first debuted in the Dream Theater 2015 3rd Live. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Official Coords 4.png Anime Screenshots Dressing Flower.png Summer!.png Reona summer.png Dorothy and laala 56.png Dressing dream.png Ep 56 2.png Ep 56 3.png Ep 56 4.png Category:Lovely Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 3rd Live Category:Laala Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Encore Coord Limited Live 2015 Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Season 2